<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃醋 by Xmenz_ADuJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376091">吃醋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun'>Xmenz_ADuJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凌晨两点多睡不着的脑洞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃醋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谁不想看流川讲完那句“どあほう（大白痴）”之后狠狠地扣住花道的后脑勺亲上去呢！</p>
<p>“你？！”花道大吃一惊，瞳孔猛地一缩。自己是万万没料到流川竟然当着湘北全员的面做出这样的事情。呃呃呃啊啊啊下流流川，好色狐狸，天杀的你要毁了本天才的形象吗？</p>
<p>“喂——放开我！”花道第一时间想到的就是咬住流川放肆的嘴，报“一吻之仇”，然后用力推开他，抬起手背抹了抹被亲肿的还泛着水光的唇。</p>
<p>好狠的人！只不过热身的时候搭讪了一下晴子小姐而已，这个臭狐狸的脸就立马黑得像锅底一样，分小组练习那会儿使劲怼着我打，虽然本天才是不会怕他啦，但就是好不爽！</p>
<p>不爽！</p>
<p>不爽！</p>
<p>超级不爽！</p>
<p>于是天才樱木花道决定今晚不跟流川做了。</p>
<p>但那是不可能的。谁让他今天惹流川吃醋了并且推开他那宣誓主权的一吻呢。</p>
<p>天才樱木花道此时此刻能天才到预知晚上即将发生的事情吗……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>